Something Unpredictable
by Burning Snow
Summary: Oneshot SiriusRemus slash Sirius & Remus have just moved into Grimmauld place. Sirius finds his old Muggle guitar locked away in the closet. When he insists on teaching Remus a song, they both realize that something unpredictable turns out to be right.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…but I do own an amazing Fender guitar. Yes, one-shot, OotP era (Sirius and Remus have just moved into Grimmauld Place) Slash Sirius/Remus. Remus POV.

This one is for you, Kitty. I know, I know…I've been saying that since January. But this one's not just dedicated to you…it's written _for_ you. I couldn't write you an email, so instead I wrote you a fanfic. I was planning on something…better…but in the frantic mood I was in that day, this is the best I could do. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

…………………

"Where did you get that?" I asked, leaning against my friend's doorframe.

Sirius stopped playing the electric guitar strapped about his shoulder and looked up, slightly alarmed at my sudden voice.

"Remus," he said brightly, "you done getting that boggart out of the stove?"

"Yes, though it was an extremely unusual boggart...they don't often inhabit kitchen appliances," I replied. "This house is simply full of surprises. Now...where did you find that?"

"It was locked away in the closet...dear old Mum took it away from me in fifth year, remember?"

I laughed, remembering the experience. "Yes...'How dare you play that vile Muggle instrument in this house!' I thought she had destroyed it."

"I thought so, too. But here it is, in absolutely perfect condition...yes, I checked it for hexes...and only slightly out of tune."

I smiled. This was the first time I had seen Sirius truly happy since we moved into his old family house. He had always been fascinated by Muggle music, especially a genre called rock.

"You gave me this," he said, turning back to the guitar, "for my 15th birthday. James was so jealous."

"You took to it extremely well, though I remember you complaining about your calloused fingertips."

He chuckled. "Yes, well...my fingers were extremely sensitive in those days."

Something in my chest stirred suddenly...I wanted to feel those sensitive fingers brush across my cheek, caress my skin...

"...learn a song?"

I shook myself. "What?"

"I said, do you want to learn a song? I'm no expert, but I can teach you a few good ones."

I narrowed my eyes. "Sirius, do I look like someone who can successfully play a Muggle guitar?"

He eyed me. "Yes."

"Sirius..." I sighed.

"Oh, come on, you lazy git!" He got up from the bed and, trailing the cord that connected the guitar to the amplifier which he had bewitched to work on magic rather than Muggle electricity, strode across the room to me.

"No...Sirius, I'm not in the mood," I protested, but he had already slung the instrument over my shoulder.

"You're learning a song...and it's one I think you'll fancy. It's called 'Good Riddance,' and it's by a Muggle band called Green Day."

I shook my head. "I'm not interested."

"You afraid of blowing the roof off the house?" He barked a laugh. "I assure you that won't happen...it's a slower song, and most Muggles think it's very beautiful."

He pulled me over and sat me down on the bed. "You hold the neck with this hand..." He grabbed my left wrist and put the guitar neck in the palm of my hand, "...and you strum with this one." He shoved a guitar pick between my thumb and my index finger.

"Sirius, please..."

"Now, the chords...since we only have one guitar, it'll be hard to show you..."

"Siri- what in Merlin's name are you doing!"

He had swung himself behind me on the bed, his legs wrapped around my waist, his chest pressed tightly against my back as he reached for the guitar neck.

"I can't show you when my hands are opposite the guitar," he breathed into my ear. I stifled a gasp, but I couldn't help but shiver.

"First chord is a G Alternate. Here..." He positioned his fingers on the neck. "You strum that twice...down, down, up, up, down, up." He demonstrated. "Now you try it."

He helped me place my fingers, and I hesitantly strummed in the pattern he told me.

"Good...C Alternate. Keep these two fingers down at all times, except for the D chord...then you lift the pinky." He showed me both chords. "The whole time, you just keep strumming in that pattern. Try it."

I did...and completely messed up the strumming. He held my right hand and moved it...down, down, up, up, down...why did he have to be so close? I was beginning to sweat, and I could hear my breathing grow heavier.

"...move to the E Minor chord...no, keep those fingers down...back to D..."

Did he notice the affect he had on me? Merlin, what if he did?

"...back up to C Alternate...G Alternate...keep strumming in the same pattern...E Minor...G Alternate..."

What if I just told him that I loved him? Would our friendship be forever ruined?

"...E Minor...down to D...then back to the beginning again...you've got it!"

He startled me out of my thoughts. "I..."

"Now play the whole thing, alright?"

I sighed and started playing the song. It sounded a little jerky at first but...Merlin! I really _had_ learned it!

"See, Moony? You sound great! And you said you couldn't."

Then I missed a chord or two when I felt his head rest on my shoulder, his hot breath on my neck...

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road," he whispered. "Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go..."

I realized...he was singing the lyrics to the song I was playing!

"...so make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time..."

My heart skipped a beat when he wrapped an arm around my chest. What...could he actually...?

"...it's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right..."

His head lifted from my shoulder, and he stayed my right hand. I looked to him; our faces were barely centimeters apart.

"Remus...don't hate me for this," he murmured.

And he pressed his lips to mine.

They were gone as quickly as they had come. I stared in shock. Was I delusional? Sirius had just...kissed me.

He looked away. "I'm sorry...I had to...please..."

I pushed him off me and stood, swinging the guitar strap over my head and placing the instrument on the other side of the bed.

"Remus, I'm sorry...please don't-"

I grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes. "How could I possibly hate you when I love you more than anything in the world?"

Before he could react, I pulled him close and kissed him. After a moment, he returned the favor.

"I love you," he panted when we broke apart. "I've loved you for the longest time...before Azkaban, before Voldemort, before Lily and James...I thought I had all the time in the world to tell you..."

"So did I, Padfoot..."

"...all those years we could have been together..."

"...I promise I'll never let you go again..."

We kissed, falling to the bed, entwined in each other's arms.

--_I hope you had the time of your life--_


End file.
